1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process cameras, and particularly to improvements in operability of process cameras. The present invention further relates to the focusing glass frames of such process cameras.
2. Background of Prior Art
As a focusing glass frame used in a process camera, e.g., a vertical process camera, one shown in FIG. 1 has been conventionally known. Referring to FIG. 1, the focusing glass frame of the conventional process camera includes a frame 2 provided protruding frontward from a head portion of a vertical frame (not shown). An operation panel 6 is provided in the front of frame 2. Frame 2 has a rectangular opening on its upper surface.
Viewed from the front, a translucent focusing glass 104 is provided on the right side, and a vacuum board 105 for holding a film by suction is provided on the left side. Focusing glass 104 is mounted on the upper surface of frame 2 by means of a hinge (not shown). Focusing glass 104 can pivot along the arrow 111. A handle 61 is provided on the left front surface of focusing glass 104. Vacuum board 105 is mounted at the left end of the upper surface of frame 2 by means of a hinge similarly to focusing glass 104. Vacuum board 105 can pivot along the arrow 110. A handle 19 is attached to vacuum board 105.
On the right side portion of frame 2, a working table 48 used in measuring density of an original is provided. On the upper surface of working table 48, a light emission window 17 for emitting light used when measuring density is provided. On the upper surface of working table 48, a light measuring probe 18 is further located. The light emitting window 17 and the light measuring probe 18 constitute a densitometer 7.
A lens (not shown) is provided under frame 2 with a bellows 8 provided therebetween.
The conventional process camera operates as described below. First, focusing glass 104 is located on the opening of frame 2. A lens (not shown) projects an optical image of an original (not shown) on the surface of focusing glass 104. After assuring oneself that the image was well formed, an operator pivots focusing glass 104 to open the opening.
A film is held by vacuum board 105 under safelight. The operator holds handle 19 to pivot vacuum board 105, which is located at a position where focusing glass 104 was previously located. Subsequently, the operator operates an operation panel 6 to have a light source emit light in order to expose the film.
After exposure, the operator holds handle 19 again to pivot vacuum board 105 in order to open the opening of frame 2.
As described-above, in a conventional process camera, one of focusing glass 104 and vacuum board 105 is selectively located on the opening portion of frame 2 for confirmation of image conditions and exposure.
Conventional process cameras, however, have the following defects. In a conventional process camera, focusing glass 104 and vacuum board 105 pivot to protrude on the right and left sides of frame 2, respectively. Since focusing glass 104 and vacuum board 105 have the same dimensions as that of the opening portion of frame 2, the process camera requires a large installation area.
An edge of vacuum board 105 is located considerably spaced apart from the left side portion of frame 2 when vacuum board 105 is opened. Handle 19 is also located far from the left side portion of frame 2. Especially in the case of a large process camera, it is difficult to reach the handle 19 by one's hand, so that the process camera can not be easily handled.
As the size of the process camera increases, the size of the vacuum board 105 also increases. The vacuum board 105 becomes heavier. The center of gravity of vacuum board 105 becomes more distant from the left side portion of the frame 2. The force necessary for pivoting vacuum board 105 is proportional to a product of the weight of vacuum board 105 and the distance between the center of gravity of vacuum board 105 and the left side-portion of frame 2. Accordingly, as the process camera becomes larger in size, the operability of the process camera extremely decreases.